


untitled haitsuya one shot

by fabi_en_ciel



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabi_en_ciel/pseuds/fabi_en_ciel





	untitled haitsuya one shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yushin_Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushin_Bella/gifts).



So there was hyde, nervously fidgeting with the white sheets. It was not the first time he got butt naked on someone else’s bed, but it was the first time in tetsu’s bed and that made him feel like a virgin. But what the hell was keeping the bassist in the bathroom for so long? When tetsuya said he was going to have a little break hyde jumped to the opportunity thinking all he had were two minutes to strip and assume a comfortable yet sexy position on the king sized bed, but it had been almost ten minutes and his hopefully lover to be was nowhere in sight. Plus, despite the singer’s experience with photo shoots (if you didn’t count the fact he slept through most) it was getting really difficult to hold the seductive position.

  
Half an hour had already passed. And hyde was waiting at tetsu’s bed, NAKED but not as horny anymore, because he might have longed for this moment for a long time - but he was a diva in all aspects and divas weren’t supposed to wait… So he woke up and started walking around the spacious room, trying to find another nice spot to be found on. Maybe leaning over the bed post, he thought before dismissing the idea because he looked as tall as an ant next to tetsuya’s french (or maybe it was victorian, hyde was never good with foreign history) bed. Fortunately the blinds were closed, so he was free to roam without having to explain the situation to a neighbor or a probable paparazzo BEFORE getting to confess his feelings to tetsuya… Who was still locked inside the fucking bathroom, Hyde thought, annoyed.

  
Deciding to stealthily discover what was up with his leader, he got on all fours so he could travel the large corridor to the bathroom without making a sound. So he was surprised to hear the sound of running water from inside the room - but not a faucet or a shower; it was A LOT of water seemingly running into a bathtub. Suspicious that tetsuya had left him to have a bath - for Christ sake why a bath and why now he asked himself - Hyde laid down on the floor and sniffed the door’s diminutive gap. Having been a sniffer all his life, the singer’s sense of smell detected something minty… And something VERY tetsuya in the air. It smelled fresh and woody at the same time, and reminded him of those indie days when all the band would travel in one tiny van, the leader frequently driving while the wind played with his long red hair, sending that intoxicating scent all over hyde’s nose. Smiling at the fond memories of a time when he would die before admitting his love for the bassist, he decided to assume his stage persona and be bold. After all there were so many hints - there was no way tetsuya would turn down his company for a nice bubble bath… And more, so much more…

  
Knock knock, he heard as if he was watching a movie scene unfold after his eyes. “tetchaaaaan?”, hyde started with a singsong voice. “Is everything alright? What’s taking you so long?”, he continued, trying to act worried but failing miserably. Being horny was his priority at the time, but the response he got was a muffled “hmmmm”, followed by a gasp and a loud Yelp of pain - which finally succeeded in making him frown. What the hell was happening with this crazy bassist? So without further thought, hyde opened the bathroom door - that thankfully was unlocked - to find tetsuya sitting at the edge of the bathtub, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, a razor in his hand and a large gash on his right shin. Looking more carefully he saw a lot of brown liquid oozing from the injury - despite his colorblindness, he was certain it was blood. So he did what a diva knows best.

  
He screamed. First from fear for what might have happened to his beloved tetsu. Second because it took him all this time to realize the object of his affection was naked. As he was, as a matter of fact.  
Now, hyde was known for being a klutz. There wasn’t a show in which he didn’t fall flat on his face - or his ass, or maybe both at the same night. Back in the good old days, only half of the piggyback rides Sakura gave him were for fun - the other half was to prevent the singer from tripping over something like an amplifier. Or a cable. Or a drum set (true fact). So when hyde sprinted towards the injured tetsuya, everyone who knew him could have told it wasn’t going to end well.

  
The next thing he knew, he was enveloped by woody scented warmness. The only thing that disturbed his peace was a squirming body underneath him - probably fighting for air. It took him some seconds to assess the situation: in his frenzy to help out, he somehow ended up falling over the bass player, and sending them both inside the almost full tub. tetchan on the bottom. In some more seconds he was able to shove his hands into the water and rescue the head of a very wet, VERY SCARED leader, who was now panting heavily to get some air into his lungs.  
“What do you think you’re doing haido?”, tetsuya uttered after he was able to stabilize his vital signs. “You were injured and… WHY WERE YOU SHAVING YOUR LEGS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY??”, hyde kind of answered, feeling proud that his wits had finally come back. "AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?“, tetsuya retorted back.  
After five seconds of silence, reality dawned on them - and with it came laughter. Lots of if. They laughed at their current situation, at their nakedness, and one thing led to another and suddenly there were hands everywhere, groping whatever body parts they could find. And as hyde finally got to kiss tetsuya, he tasted like the singer always dreamt: minty. And that very taste reminded Hyde of his earlier predicament, laying naked on the corridor floor, sniffing the other man’s bathroom like a cat. So he broke up the kiss and leant forward to purr in his lover’s ear: "But really, what took you so long, man?”

  
To which tetsuya meekly replied: “You seemed so lovely today, I decided to finally make a move. But you know me, right? So a nice bath, leg shaving and teeth brushing was definitely necessary”.

  
Feeling a smile spread on his face, hyde only whispered: “I was told bubble baths work better with company…”


End file.
